Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-t + 6}{5t} \div \dfrac{1}{4}$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{-t + 6}{5t} \times \dfrac{4}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-t + 6) \times 4} {(5t) \times 1}$ $q = \dfrac{-4t + 24}{5t}$